1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a road noise control system, and more specifically to an in-vehicle road noise controller and a server communicating through a communication network.
2. Description of Related Art
Various technologies have been developed to facilitate an environment for a hands-free telephone conversation carried out in a vehicle compartment. One technology involves determining a noise spectrum pattern corresponding to the road surface on which a vehicle is presently running based on the present position of the vehicle and road information. The determined noise spectrum pattern is selected from among multiple different noise spectrum patterns stored in correspondence with multiple different road surfaces and is outputted. Road noise is reduced based on the outputted noise spectrum pattern as described, for example, in JP-A-2003-344083.
However, the apparatus described in JP-A-2003-344083 detects the present position of the vehicle. Therefore, the noise control in the apparatus cannot be implemented independently, that is, without detecting the present position of the vehicle. The apparatus stores multiple different noise spectrum patterns corresponding to multiple different road surfaces, and determines a noise spectrum pattern corresponding to the road surface on which the vehicle is presently running from among the different noise spectrum patterns. Therefore, a very large memory is required to store noise spectrum patterns. Further, the amount of storable noise spectrum patterns is thereby limited to the available storage space and the size of the noise spectrum patterns.
The invention has been made in consideration of the foregoing. Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a communicating road noise control system, an in-vehicle road noise controller, and a server wherein road noise can be appropriately reduced even when a function of detecting the present position of a vehicle or a function of storing noise spectrum patterns for determination is not provided.
According to a first aspect, the communicating road noise control system is provided with an in-vehicle road noise controller. A present position detection and transmission instructing means causes an external device to detect the present position of the vehicle and transmit the present position to the server. In the server, a present position receiving means receives the present position from the external device. A noise spectrum pattern determining means (hereinafter “determining means”) determines a noise spectrum pattern corresponding to the road surface on which the vehicle is presently running based on the received present position of the vehicle and road information stored in a map data storing means. A noise spectrum pattern outputting means selects the noise spectrum pattern determined by the determining means from among multiple different noise spectrum patterns stored in correspondence with multiple different road surfaces and outputs the selected pattern. A noise spectrum pattern transmitting means transmits the outputted noise spectrum pattern to the in-vehicle road noise controller. In the in-vehicle road noise controller, a noise spectrum pattern receiving means receives the noise spectrum pattern from the server. A road noise reducing means reduces road noise based on the received noise spectrum pattern.
Thus, the present position of the vehicle is detected by the external device, not by the in-vehicle road noise controller. The multiple different noise spectrum patterns corresponding to multiple different road surfaces are stored in the server, not in the in-vehicle road noise controller. Further, of the multiple different noise spectrum patterns, a noise spectrum pattern corresponding to the road surface on which the vehicle is presently running is determined by the server, not by the in-vehicle road noise controller. Thus, road noise can be appropriately reduced even in an in-vehicle controller that does not detect the present position of the vehicle or that does not store noise spectrum patterns for determination. Since the multiple different noise spectrum patterns corresponding to multiple different road surfaces are stored in the server, a large storage capacity can be ensured for noise spectrum patterns. Further, updated noise spectrum patterns can be provided to the server, for example, from external sources, independently of the operation of the in-vehicle controller.
In accordance with a second aspect of the in-vehicle road noise controller, a present position detection and transmission instructing means causes an external device to detect the present position of the vehicle and causes the external device to transmit it to the server. When a noise spectrum pattern receiving means receives a noise spectrum pattern from the server, a road noise reducing means reduces road noise based on the received noise spectrum pattern.
When the in-vehicle road noise controller is used in the communicating road noise control system together with the server described in accordance with a sixth aspect, the same action and effect as described in the first aspect can be obtained. That is, road noise can be appropriately reduced even with an in-vehicle controller construction that does not have a function of detecting the present position of the vehicle or a function of storing noise spectrum patterns for determination.
According a third aspect of the communicating road noise control system, in the in-vehicle road noise controller, a present position detecting means detects the present position of the vehicle. A present position transmitting means transmits the detected present position of the vehicle to the server. In the server, a present position receiving means receives the present position of the vehicle from the in-vehicle road noise controller. The determining means then determines a noise spectrum pattern corresponding to the road surface on which the vehicle is presently running based on the received present position of the vehicle and road information stored in a map data storing means. A noise spectrum pattern outputting means selects the noise spectrum pattern determined by the determining means from among the multiple different noise spectrum patterns stored in correspondence with multiple different road surfaces and outputs the selected pattern. A noise spectrum pattern transmitting means transmits the outputted noise spectrum pattern to the in-vehicle road noise controller. In the in-vehicle road noise controller, a noise spectrum pattern receiving means receives the noise spectrum pattern from the server. Then, a road noise reducing means reduces road noise based on the received noise spectrum pattern.
Thus, the multiple different noise spectrum patterns corresponding to multiple different road surfaces are stored in the server, not in the in-vehicle road noise controller. Further, of the multiple different noise spectrum patterns, a noise spectrum pattern corresponding to the road surface on which the vehicle is presently running is determined by the server, not by the in-vehicle road noise controller. Thus, road noise can be appropriately reduced even with a construction that does not have a function of storing noise spectrum patterns for determination.
According to the in-vehicle road noise controller described in a fourth aspect, a present position detecting means detects the present position of the vehicle. A present position transmitting means transmits the detected present position of the vehicle to the server. A noise spectrum pattern receiving means receives a noise spectrum pattern from the server. Then, a road noise reducing means reduces road noise based on the received noise spectrum pattern.
Thus, when the in-vehicle road noise controller is used in the communicating road noise control system together with the server described in a seventh aspect, the same action and effect as described in the third aspect can be obtained. That is, road noise can be appropriately reduced even with a construction that does not have a function of storing noise spectrum patterns for determination.
According to the in-vehicle road noise controller described in a fifth aspect, a present position acquiring means acquires the present position of the vehicle from an external device. A noise spectrum pattern determining means (hereinafter “determining means”) determines a noise spectrum pattern corresponding to the road surface on which the vehicle is presently running based on the acquired present position of the vehicle and road information stored in a map data storing means. A noise spectrum pattern outputting means selects the noise spectrum pattern determined by the determining means from among the multiple different noise spectrum patterns stored in correspondence with multiple different road surfaces and outputs the selected pattern. A road noise reducing means reduces road noise based on the received noise spectrum pattern.
Thus, the present position of the vehicle is acquired from the external device, not detected by the in-vehicle road noise controller. Therefore, road noise can be appropriately reduced even with a construction that does not have a function of detecting the present position of the vehicle.
According to the communicating road noise control system described in an eight aspect, in the in-vehicle road noise controller, a present position detection and transmission instructing means causes an external device to detect the present position of the vehicle and causes the external device to transmit it to the server. A noise spectrum pattern transmitting means transmits a noise spectrum pattern to the server. In the server, a present position receiving means receives the present position of the vehicle from the external device. A noise spectrum pattern receiving means receives a noise spectrum pattern from the in-vehicle road noise controller. Then, a noise spectrum pattern optimizing means analyzes the received noise spectrum pattern to cancel a non-stationary component with a stationary component left and thereby optimizes the noise spectrum pattern. A noise spectrum pattern determining means determines a noise spectrum pattern corresponding to the road surface on which the vehicle is presently running. The above noted determination is carried out based on the present position of the vehicle received by the present position receiving means and road information stored in a map data storing means. A noise spectrum pattern outputting means stores multiple different noise spectrum patterns optimized by the noise spectrum pattern optimizing means in correspondence with multiple different road surfaces. Further, it selects the noise spectrum pattern determined by the determining means from among the multiple different noise spectrum patterns and outputs the selected pattern. A noise spectrum pattern transmitting means transmits the outputted noise spectrum pattern to the in-vehicle road noise controller. In the in-vehicle road noise controller, a noise spectrum pattern receiving means receives the noise spectrum pattern from the server. Then, a road noise reducing means reduces road noise based on the received noise spectrum pattern.
Thus, the same action and effect as described in the first aspect can be obtained. The present position of the vehicle is detected by the external device, not by the in-vehicle road noise controller. The multiple different noise spectrum patterns corresponding to multiple different road surfaces are stored in the server, not in the in-vehicle road noise controller. Further, of the multiple different noise spectrum patterns, a noise spectrum pattern corresponding to the road surface on which the vehicle is presently running is determined by the server, not by the in-vehicle road noise controller. Thus, road noise can be appropriately reduced even with a construction that does not have a function of detecting the present position of the vehicle or a function of storing noise spectrum patterns for determination. Since the multiple different noise spectrum patterns corresponding to multiple different road surfaces are stored in the server, a large storage capacity can be ensured for noise spectrum patterns. Since a noise spectrum pattern with a stationary component left and a non-stationary component canceled is transmitted to the in-vehicle road noise controller, it is possible to more appropriately reduce road noise and thus enhance accuracy.
According to the in-vehicle road noise controller described in a ninth aspect, a present position detection and transmission instructing means causes an external device to detect the present position of the vehicle and causes the external device to transmit it to the server. A noise spectrum pattern transmitting means transmits a noise spectrum pattern to the server. A noise spectrum pattern receiving means receives a noise spectrum pattern from the server. Then, a road noise reducing means reduces road noise based on the received noise spectrum pattern.
Thus, when the in-vehicle road noise controller is used in the communicating road noise control system together with the server described in a twelfth aspect, the same action and effect as described in the first aspect can be obtained. That is, road noise can be appropriately reduced even with a construction that does not have a function of detecting the present position of the vehicle or a function of storing noise spectrum patterns for determination. Since a noise spectrum pattern with a stationary component left and a non-stationary component canceled is transmitted to the in-vehicle road noise controller, it is possible to more appropriately reduce road noise and thus enhance accuracy.
According to the communicating road noise control system described in a tenth aspect, in the in-vehicle road noise controller, a present position detecting means detects the present position of the vehicle. A present position transmitting means transmits the detected present position of the vehicle to the server. A noise spectrum pattern transmitting means transmits a noise spectrum pattern to the server. In the server, a present position receiving means receives the present position of the vehicle from the in-vehicle road noise controller and a noise spectrum pattern receiving means receives a noise spectrum pattern from the in-vehicle road noise controller. Then, a noise spectrum pattern optimizing means analyzes the received noise spectrum pattern to cancel a non-stationary component with a stationary component left and thereby optimizes the noise spectrum pattern. A noise spectrum pattern determining means (hereinafter “determining means”) determines a noise spectrum pattern corresponding to the road surface on which the vehicle is presently running. The above described determination is carried out based on the present position of the vehicle received by the present position receiving means and road information stored in a map data storing means. A noise spectrum pattern outputting means stores multiple different noise spectrum patterns optimized by the noise spectrum pattern optimizing means in correspondence with multiple different road surfaces. Further, it selects the noise spectrum pattern determined by the determining means from among the multiple different noise spectrum patterns and outputs the selected pattern. A noise spectrum pattern transmitting means transmits the outputted noise spectrum pattern to the in-vehicle road noise controller. In the in-vehicle road noise controller, a noise spectrum pattern receiving means receives the noise spectrum pattern from the server. Then, a road noise reducing means reduces road noise based on the received noise spectrum pattern.
Thus, the same action and effect as described in the third aspect can be obtained. The multiple different noise spectrum patterns corresponding to multiple different road surfaces are stored in the server, not in the in-vehicle road noise controller. Further, of the multiple different noise spectrum patterns, a noise spectrum pattern corresponding to the road surface on which the vehicle is presently running is determined by the server, not by the in-vehicle road noise controller. Thus, road noise can be appropriately reduced even with a construction that does not have a function of storing noise spectrum patterns for determination. Since a noise spectrum pattern with a stationary component left and a non-stationary component canceled is transmitted to the in-vehicle road noise controller, it is possible to more appropriately reduce road noise and thus enhance accuracy.
According to the in-vehicle road noise controller described in an eleventh aspect, a present position detecting means detects the present position of the vehicle. A present position transmitting means transmits the detected present position of the vehicle to the server. A noise spectrum pattern transmitting means transmits a noise spectrum pattern to the server. A noise spectrum pattern receiving means receives a noise spectrum pattern from the server. Then, a road noise reducing means reduces road noise based on the received noise spectrum pattern.
Thus, when the in-vehicle road noise controller is used in the communicating road noise control system together with the server described in a thirteenth aspect, the same action and effect as described in the third aspect can be obtained. That is, road noise can be appropriately reduced even with a construction that does not have a function of storing noise spectrum patterns for determination. Since a noise spectrum pattern with a stationary component left and a non-stationary component canceled is transmitted to the in-vehicle road noise controller, it is possible to more appropriately reduce road noise and thus enhance accuracy.
According to the communicating road noise control system described in a fourteenth aspect, in the in-vehicle road noise controller, an additional information acquiring means acquires additional information that can have influence on noise spectrum patterns. A noise spectrum pattern transmitting means transmits a noise spectrum pattern affixed with the additional information acquired by the additional information acquiring means to the server. Thus, a noise spectrum pattern affixed with additional information that can have influence on noise spectrum patterns is transmitted to the server and the server considers the additional information received from the in-vehicle road noise controller. Thus, it is possible to select the noise spectrum pattern most suitable for reducing road noise and thus enhance accuracy.
According to the in-vehicle road noise controller described in a fifteenth aspect, an additional information acquiring means acquires additional information that can have influence on noise spectrum patterns. A noise spectrum pattern transmitting means transmits a noise spectrum pattern affixed with the additional information acquired by the additional information acquiring means to the server. Thus, a noise spectrum pattern affixed with additional information that can have influence on noise spectrum patterns is transmitted to the server and the server considers the additional information received from the in-vehicle road noise controller. Thus, it is possible to select the noise spectrum pattern most suitable for reducing road noise and thereby enhance accuracy.
According to the in-vehicle road noise controller described in a nineteenth aspect or a twenty-third aspect, a noise canceling means superimposes a noise canceling signal on a transmit signal to cancel a road noise component from the transmit signal. The above described noise canceling signal is based on an inverted noise spectrum pattern obtained by inverting the phase of a noise spectrum pattern received by a noise spectrum pattern receiving means. Therefore, a high-quality transmit signal with a road noise component canceled can be transmitted to the other party of telephone conversation.
According to the in-vehicle road noise controller described in a twenty-seventh aspect, a noise canceling means superimposes a noise canceling signal on a transmit signal to cancel a road noise component from the transmit signal. The above described noise canceling signal is based on an inverted noise spectrum pattern obtained by inverting the phase of a noise spectrum pattern outputted by a noise spectrum pattern outputting means. Therefore, a high-quality transmit signal with a road noise component canceled can be transmitted to the other party of telephone conversation.
According to the in-vehicle road noise controller described in a twenty-eighth aspect, a phonetic recognition means phonetically recognizes a transmit signal with a road noise component canceled by a noise canceling means. Therefore, it is possible to phonetically recognize a high-quality transmit signal and enhance a phonetic recognition rate.